This invention relates to apparatus for inverting and stacking sheet particularly, but not exclusively sheets issuing from a reproducing machine such as a copier or printer.
Copies may issue from a copying machine with their printed sides either face up or face down. When an N-page document is copied the pages have to be copied in the correct order if the copy is to be correctly collated. More particularly, in the case of face up copies, the documents must be copied in reverse, i.e. N-1, order whereas for face down copies the documents must be copied in forward, i.e. 1-N, order.
Because of their inherent design, it is very common for copiers to issue copies face up. Also, it is desirable to be able to feed documents in the natural, forward, i.e. 1-N, sequence. To cater for this combination, it is known to use an inverter which inverts each copy sheet in turn as it issued from the copier. The resultant copy will then have its pages arranged in the correct sequence with the first page facing down.